youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
First Impression
"First Impression" is the 17th episode of the third season of Young Justice, and the 63rd of the overall series. It debuted on July 9, 2019 on DC Universe. Logline The Reach are back, terrorizing small town America... unless the Outsiders can stop them! Synopsis At the bottom of the ocean a Reach warship is suddenly working again. Garfield Logan calls a meeting of the Team. He compliments both Aquaman and Miss Martian for doing such a great job making a difference even with politics limiting their resources. But even with everything that is being done, Gar still believes something is missing: a public version of the Team. One that is not under government control and can still fight the good fight. Kaldur'ahm immediately rejects the proposal saying that they do not throw their underage members into danger like that. That's what the Justice League is for. Gar points out that Lex Luthor's hold on the U.N. is getting stronger and the public is growing more and more fearful of meta-humans. People are losing sight of the Justice League's heroics. Gar suggests that this version of the Team can break the rules and help people in ways that the Justice League can't stop right now. Ways even the governments of Earth can't stop. Saying that they will be able to inspire a new generation of heroes because they are part of that generation. Miss Martian is impressed by the speech but asks how Gar's proposal is any different than what the League is doing right now. Gar explains that the League is busy fighting spin campaigns with the Light and the Light is winning. To prove his point further, he shows the Team a series of photos that fans took of them at the Meta-Human Youth Center and the photo of the fangirl that he, himself, helped a while back. All of the photos have millions of likes and thousands of shares on social media. Using the Team's resources, Gar believes that they can start a "small" revolution in favor of the League and its teams. Kaldur'ahm acknowledges that the League will consider the proposal, but Gar doesn't accept the response, saying that the Team doesn't need the League's permission on this matter. Kid Flash, Static, Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, and Geo-Force join alongside Gar in full support. Halo, Terra, Forager, and Thirteen stay back, saying that they are not ready yet to fully return to the field. Kaldur'ahm accepts the decision, stating that Miss Martian will continue with her own Team while Gar leads this new "Public Squad" which will still answer, covertly, to the League through Miss Martian. Gar agrees to the terms and mentions that there is one more thing that he's got covered. Gar brings the whole group into the Premiere Building, calling it "The Hub", the Team's new base of operations. Showing them the holographic interfaces, secured links to the Watchtower. When they're not out on missions, the place also works as living quarters for its members and friends. Soon, he says, they will also have a science lab, gym, and even a Zeta-Tube, just like Mount Justice. Tigress is very impressed but asks Gar who's paying for all this. Gar smugly replies: Gretchen Goode. He admits that she still has him locked under contract, but that means that she also has to pay him. Wonder Girl is super impressed. Miss Martian argues that there is no way that the League is going to leave a group of teenagers here unsupervised. Helga Jace offers to stay and watch over everyone. Gaby Gabrielli is walking down the street, texting on her phone. Sheriff Patrick Macguire pulls up in his patrol car and offers her a ride. Gaby politely declines, saying that she is headed for the library to study with Antonia "Big Words" Rodriguez. Suddenly, there is a noise in the wind. Sheriff Maguire jumps out of his car and pushes Gaby down as a laser is fired from the sky, blowing up his vehicle. A Reach ship flies out of the sky and pursues the Sheriff and Gaby as they run. Gaby takes a live video with her phone. At the Hub, Kid Flash is busy playing air hockey by himself as Beast Boy watches. Miss Martian is watching the monitors when she calls Beast Boy over to take a look at the live video that Gaby just posted. Gaby turns the camera to show the Reach ship attacking the town. Beast Boy sounds the alarm. At that moment, Gaby's video shows Aquaman arriving to assist. In Brooklyn, Aquaman jumps high onto the Reach ship and attacks it with his Water-Bearers. Two more Reach ships appear from the sky and fire on Aquaman. He uses his Water-Bearers as a shield, but the impact is enough to knock him to the ground. The three Reach ships turn their firepower on Aquaman, blowing him into a nearby wall. Suddenly, Kid Flash arrives and assists Aquaman. Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, and Beast Boy, as an eagle, fly in to take on to distract the Reach ships. Scarab confirms that the Reach ships are legit and Beetle informs the Team that he can deactivate them, but can only do one at a time. The Reach ships attack. Wonder Girl blocks their missiles with her bracelets, but one gets through, blowing Wonder Girl through a glass window and into a library where Antonia Rodriguez is studying. She ducks as Wonder Girl hits a bookcase. Antonia crawls around on the floor, looking for her glasses. Wonder Girl finds them and hands them to her. Antonia puts them on just in time to see Wonder Girl fly out of the broken window and back out into the battle. She grabs her phone and starts taking a live video. Static lures one of the Reach ships into the woods where Geo-Force is waiting. He melts the ground, forming it into a series of shards. The Reach ship hits the shards and hits the ground. Tommi Tompkins is busy building a snowman when she notices the Reach ship skidding towards her. She hides behind a tree as the ship comes to a stop. Tommi starts taking a live video with her phone as Blue Beetle lands on top of the disabled ship and deactivates it. Artemis, Violet, and Tara are watching Tommi's video on a laptop in their kitchen. Violet and Tara cheer as they watch Beetle shut down the ship. In Hollywood, Helga Jace, Miss Martian, Forager, and Victor Stone watch the battle from their video monitor. Helga smiles. Back in Brooklyn, Aquaman is pulling Sheriff Maguire and Gaby to safety. Gaby is still taking video with her phone. Aquaman asks her to get to cover. Gaby ignores him as she watches Kid Flash lure another ship away from the city. The ship chases Flash right into Wonder Girl's lasso. With all her might, Wonder Girl pulls the ship down from the sky. Antonia smiles as she continues taking video from the library. Blue Beetle lands on Wonder Girl's grounded ship and deactivates it. In the hospital, Jay Garrick watches the battle on the TV as he sits by his wife's hospital bed. Joan doesn't look well. Eduardo Dorado Jr. is showing the live video feed of the battle to Wendy Jones, Mist, and Livewire on his tablet. In Brooklyn, the last Reach ship chases Beast Boy, still a bird. Beetle comes up from behind the ship and deactivates it, though he immediately realizes that deactivating the ship in midair may not have been the best move. As the ship plummets to the ground, Beetle tries to slow it down. Wonder Girl arrives to assist and the lower the ship gently. Gaby, Antonia, and Tommi all celebrate the Team's victory. Beast Boy turns human again and smiles for the cameras as the girls go crazy. Back in Star City, Violet cheers. Artemis admits that it feels weird seeing the Team mission televised. She also admits that it's going to feel weird without Violet or Tara around once they move into the Hub. Violet is confused, saying that she thought that Artemis would be happy not having her house so crowded. Artemis admits that she, Will Harper, and Lian Nguyen-Harper had grown used to it. The three decide to celebrate their last night together with ice cream. In Brooklyn, the girls are thanking Beast Boy for saving them. Beast Boy insists that they thank his squad. He introduces them to the girls as the Team takes the three pilots out of the Reach ships. Beetle senses that something isn't right. He removes the helmet of one of the pilots revealing Whisper A'Daire. The helmets of the other two pilots are removed to reveal Scorpia A'Daire and Cairo DeFrey. All members of Intergang. As Intergang's motivations are made clear, one of the Reach ships atomically sends a distress call to the warship, still at the bottom of the Atlantic ocean. The warship switches on and begins to rise. Meanwhile, Mayor Thomas Tompkins arrives and orders Sheriff Maguire to arrest the heroes. Gaby argues that they just saved the town. Mayor Thompkins replies that the town has passed strict laws, in favor of Lex Luthor, in restricting vigilante jurisdiction in the area. Sheriff Maguire insists that the Mayor is making a mistake. Mayor Thompkins threatens the Sheriff with his job if he doesn't arrest them this instant. Admitting defeat, Sheriff Maguire handcuffs Beast Boy as Gaby, Antonia, and Tommi all take pictures with their phones. Beast Boy orders his Team not to resist. The Reach warship rises from the ocean and heads for the town of Brooklyn. Beetle senses the warship approaching and everyone to take cover. The warship fires on the town. Whisper A'Daire insists that the Mayor call in the League to assist, but the Mayor refuses, proudly saying that he called in the US Air Force. He points to the sky as two drones suddenly appear and fire upon the Reach warship. The warship blast them both out of the sky instantly. The Team informs Mayor Thompkins that is more of the Air Force shows up and blows that warship out of the sky, it will crush the town. Mayor Thompkins still refuses to call in the League. Aquaman informs the Team that his hands are tied. Beast Boy orders his squad to get out of their cuffs and prepare to fight. Beetle informs them that the only way to stop the ship is to deactivate it from the inside. Gaby begins taking live videos again as the Team charges into battle. Back in Star City, Artemis is sitting on her bed, with Violet and Tara, and a lightning storm begins, outside. Lian rushes in, frightened. Artemis picks her up in her arms. Tara watches the two of them as she thinks back to when she used to crawl into bed with her own parents as a kid. Lightning flashes again. Scared, Violet hides under the covers. Artemis hands Lian over to Tara and she consoles Violet. Tara cuddles Lian, comforting her. In Brooklyn, the Team boards the Reach warship. Beetle begins to deactivate the ship just as a warning is set off announcing the approach of Air Force fighter jets. Beetle says that he can control the warship's weaponry, but only by deactivating the engines, which would cause the ship to land on the town. Beast Boy orders Beetle to turn the ship around and land it somewhere safe. Beetle turns the ship and lands it in the lake at a nearby park. Aquaman and all the Brooklyn residence arrive at the edge of the lake just in time to see the Team exit the warship safe and sound. In the sky, the fighter jets turn and head back to their base. Gaby, Antonia, and Tommi all cheer. Aquaman smiles. Beast Boy approaches Sheriff Maguire and tells him that the Team is ready to be cuffed again. Sheriff Maguire smiles saying that it won't be necessary. Mayor Thompkins demands an explanation. The Sheriff explains that under Brooklyn's "Good Samaritan Law" any minor of incidental harm for the greater good is not a crime. The girls cheer. Mayor Thompkins storms off. Gaby approaches the group and asks what their new Team is called. Beast Boy explains that this Team is something new. They don't answer to bureaucrats or people who twist their actions into crimes against the system. Gaby asks if it's a revolution. Beast Boy admits that it might be. This Team doesn't play by the insiders rules, he tells Gaby's video feed. He ends his speech by saying "We are all Outsiders!" Gaby posts a photo of the new Team with the hashtag: #WeAreAllOutsiders. In Star City, Artemis takes one last look at Gaby's photo before closing her laptop. Violet is sleeping beside her. Artemis tells Tara to put Lian back in bed. After placing Lian in bed, Tara takes out her cell phone and sends a text message: "Outsiders part of Team & League. Your orders?" A response comes saying "Relax, your time will come." Aquaman is meeting in the Batcave with Batman's team. He explains to them that he received a tip, last week, from Lagoon Boy about the lost Reach warship being salvaged by Intergang. He explains that they did a raid and shut down Intergang's operation, but not before Whisper and her team escaped with the three War Bugs. Miss Martian explains that they found out that Whisper was planning on selling the ships at a black market auction. But first they wanted to test them out in Brooklyn. She explains that Aquaman showed up to throw the fight until Gar and his Team could get there. Nobody expected the warship to launch as well, but they all believe that Gar and his Team did well. Miss Martian brings up all sorts of posts showing how far the Outsiders popularity has reached. Aquaman asks that since Beast Boy is leading his own team, should he be included among all of them now? Miss Martian doesn't think that Gar is ready yet. He has his own mission to worry about. Aquaman admits that Gar's mission is very promising for their own agenda. Title A first impression means a "first consideration or judgment", which is usually applied to describe the first encounter between individuals and the mental image derived from each other. In this sense, the title refers to the Outsiders' first outing, when they successfully made a memorable first impression to the world via the social media lens of the Newsgirl Legion. In the strictest sense of the expression, it can refer to the War Bugs attack, which is immediately ascribed to the Reach, but in truth was perpetrated by someone else. Finally, it can also refer to Aquaman's intervention in the aforementioned attack, which at first glance seemed normal, but in reality was part of a larger scheme to make the Outsiders look good in the public eye. Cast and characters |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Troy Baker | colspan="2" | Geo-Force |- | Patrick Maguire | |- | class="VA" | Greg Cipes | colspan="2" | Beast Boy |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Zehra Fazal | colspan="2" | Halo |- | colspan="2" | Lian Nguyen-Harper |- | Antonia “Big Words” Rodriguez | |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Grey Griffin | colspan="2" | Whisper A'Daire |- | colspan="2" | Helga Jace |- | Gaby Gabrielli | |- | class="VA" | Bryton James | colspan="2" | Static |- | class="VA" | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2" | Tigress |- | class="VA" | Eric Lopez | colspan="2" | Blue Beetle |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Jason Marsden | colspan="2" | Kid Flash |- | Thomas Tompkins | |- | class="VA" | Danica McKellar | colspan="2" | Miss Martian |- | class="VA" | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Aquaman |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Mae Whitman | colspan="2" | Wonder Girl |- | Tommi Tompkins | |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Angel O'Day |- | colspan="3" | Batman |- | colspan="3" | Bio-Ship |- | colspan="3" | Bruno Mannheim |- | colspan="2" | Cairo DeFrey | |- | colspan="3" | Eduardo Dorado Jr. |- | colspan="3" | Forager |- | colspan="3" | Ilona DeLamb-Markov |- | colspan="3" | Jay Garrick |- | colspan="3" | Joan Garrick |- | colspan="3" | Lagoon Boy |- | colspan="3" | Lex Luthor |- | colspan="3" | Livewire |- | colspan="3" | Mist |- | colspan="3" | Nightwing |- | colspan="3" | Oracle |- | colspan="3" | Perdita |- | colspan="3" | Robin |- | colspan="2" | Scorpia A'Daire | |- | colspan="3" | Superboy |- | colspan="3" | Tara Markov |- | colspan="3" | Thirteen |- | colspan="3" | Victor Stone |- | colspan="3" | Viktor Markov |- | colspan="3" | Wendy Jones |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Woman |- | colspan="2" | Wyynde | |- Continuity * The Reach warships are remnants from their fleet tucked away in the ocean, first seen in "Before the Dawn". * Aquaman's line about not putting targets on underage heroes echoes what the Flash said in "Fireworks" to explain why the Team had to operate covertly, as opposed to the Justice League's public operations. * Beast Boy pulls up a picture of himself, Blue Beetle and Kid Flash taken after they saved the meta-teens in the previous episode. * He also pulls the selfie that Angel O'Day took with him in "Influence". * Beast Boy repeats Superboy's line from "Fireworks" when he stands up to the League, "Get on board or get out of the way". The latter even grunts and rolls his eyes out in recognition. * Blue Beetle says the Reach outed him two years ago, referring to "Complications", when under their control, he unmasked himself to the public and acted as an unwilling advocate for the Reach. * Geo-Force states that Markovia and the world know he's a Meta-Human, which happened in "Eminent Threat". Trivia * Number 16: ** The comment posted by the M-HYC 1K Wordsworth account has 16 million re-posts. ** Celia Windward's account is @CWindward'16'. ** Angel O'Day's selfie with Garfield has 16'0 million likes. ** Sheriff Maguire quotes "The Good Samaritan Law", from Brooklyn Statute '''16'60, to let the Outsiders off the hook. * '''End credits shot: Brucely sleeping next to Lian's bed, cuddling a Kid Flash plush, while Tara can be heard off-screen typing and receiving text messages. Goofs * The final scene features two reused shots from the meeting in the Batcave in "Triptych": ** The shot of Batman cross-armed and Robin standing next to him with his left hand on the waist. ** The close-up of Wonder Woman turning her head to the left. This is actually a reverse shot of the original scene, in which she turns her head to the right, while asking what the Reach device did. * When Brion exited his room complaining about the volume of the "Troub-Alert", his left hand was seen shutting the door as if the doorknob was on the right, even though the door closes from the left. Also, the door was missing its knob. Cultural references * The Hub's computer has a notification Beast Boy has named the "Troub-Alert". This was the name of a similar system in the Super Friends animated series. * Mayor Tompkins' derisive comment about a "Newsgirl Legion" is a reference to the Newsboy Legion, the young allies of the Golden Age Guardian in Brooklyn, NY. * Several references to Scooby Doo and in particular, the animated series Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, appear in this episode. ** Antonia loses her glasses, which she is helpless without, much like Velma Dinkley. ** Sheriff Patrick Maguire resembles Crystal Cove's sheriff Sheriff Bronson Stone. Troy Baker emulates Patrick Warburton's voice for the character. ** Mayor Tompkins resembles mayor Fred Jones, Sr., who also has a child with the same name and is reluctant to allow the gang to do their exploring and news gathering. ** The alien monsters turn out to be humans in disguise, and Whisper A'Daire laments that they "could've gotten away with it, if it wasn't for those meddling kids"; this is a common ending for Scooby-Doo episodes. Questions Quotes External links * * Buy this episode in HD on iTunes * Buy this episode in HD on Amazon.com Category:A to Z Category:Episodes animated by DR Movie Category:Episodes written by Brandon Vietti Category:Episodes directed by Mel Zwyer Category:Season three episodes